Fifty Shades of Magic
by HannahWing
Summary: Anastasia Steele's dream has come true; after graduating from Hogwarts she is accepted to Cinereus Collegiate for Continued Craft. She has sacrificed everything for her education, but Professor Grey has a different kind of education in mind for her.
1. Prologue

Anastasia's hands were shaking with excitement. She read the letter again to make sure her eyes weren't making things up. The words were scrawled in large cursive letters,

"Ms. Anastasia Steele,

We received your application to the Cinereus Collegiate for Continued Craft. We were greatly impressed by your test scores and the extracurricular activities that you completed during your time spent studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to inform you that we have reserved a place for you in our healing magic classes for the fall semester. Please respond by owl to confirm your attendance.

Sincerely,

Grace Trevelyan Grey,

Acting Dean

Cinereus Collegiate for Continued Craft"

Anastasia could have screamed. She wanted to write "YES" across a piece of paper and slap it onto her owl that instant. She took some deep breaths to try to cool her excitement before she sat down with her quill and eloquently penned out a response.

Never in her wildest dreams did Anastasia think that she would get the chance to study at Cinereus. During her time at Hogwarts she had kept her nose to the books, sacrificing everything for her grades. She had never taken the time away from her studying to attend a quidditch match. She had turned down every boy who had asked her out to Hogsmeade. Every spare minute that she had, she spent it in the infirmary getting practical experience in the arts of healing magic. She didn't feel like she had missed anything. It was all for her dream.

Most students who applied to a school of continued craft would apply to three or four schools so that they would have a better chance of being accepted. Anastasia's hopes were riding on just one application. Cinereus was the only school that offered an advanced education in healing magic. The admission standards were so stringent that she had barely dared to hope that she could be accepted. There had been years when only three out of a thousand applicants had been accepted.

Anastasia wouldn't risk pinching herself. If this was a dream, she wanted to stay asleep. She finished writing out a response that she hoped would come off as professional. She was still giddy with excitement when her fingers clumsily tied the letter to the leg of her owl, Athena. Athena soared off through the air with the precious letter attached to her leg.

Anastasia had given everything for this moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Anastasia hugged Ray goodbye. She could tell he was trying to make their farewell brief so he wouldn't risk tearing up. He could be reserved, but Ana knew that he loved her like a daughter and it was hard for him to watch her grow up.

"Do you have everything? All your uh, magic supplies?" The wizarding world was something that he would never understand.

"Yeah Ray, I have everything, don't worry." Anastasia tried to sooth him. She could tell how frightening it was for him to let her go into a world that he would never be a part of. When she first got her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts all those years ago, he was almost too reluctant to let her attend. But he would have done anything for her and he knew how much it meant to her.

"Okay, well, give me a call if you need anything or… anything."

"I will." She assured him.

Anastasia left out through the door and mounted her broomstick. She could have just apparated to the school and arrived instantly, but her departure was already a shock to Ray. He didn't need to see her literally disappear in front of him. Cinereus was located on a small island on the border between Washington and British Columbia, so by broom it should only take her about an hour to reach the school from Seattle.

The wind rushed around Anastasia as she lifted up into the air. This was her one guilty indulgence. She used to get up early before class at Hogwarts so she feel the morning air rushing past her. The journey to Cinereus island didn't take any time at all to her. She soaked in the sunrise as she cut through the sky. The landscape below turned into ocean and the air became salty and wild.

Anastasia landed slowly on the lonely island. She was trembling in awe of the building in front of her. It resembled an old french mansion with symmetrical windows lining the vast face of the building and a large bell tower erupting from the the roof. It wasn't nearly as large as Hogwarts had been, but inside this building was the dream that Anastasia had held in her heart for all these years.

There was a popping noise as someone apparated on the grass another and another. A few people touched down on broomsticks. Soon there were thirty people gathered on the lawn in front of the grand mansion. Some of them made small talk with each other while others tried to get their bearings.

The carved doors at the bottom of the bell tower opened and a graceful woman in a deep purple robe stood in the opening.

"Welcome to Cinereus Collegiate for Continued Craft." Her voice was artificially amplified with a sonorus charm. " I am the dean of the college, you may call me Doctor Grey. I'm sure you're all very tired from your travels here, so if you would all follow me, I will show you to the school dormitories so you can put your luggage away and get accustom to your lodgings."

The small mob of new students gathered towards the door and followed Dr. Grey into the mansion. her footsteps echoed in the sparkling marble foyer as she ascended a set of grand winding stairs. The stairs led up to a hallway lined with doors. Each door had two names on it.

"This is the first year hallway. You'll find your rooms here. Lunch will be served in the great hall at one p.m. The assistant professor will be giving you a tour shortly." Dr. Grey finished speaking and departed quickly. There was still a lot to prepare for the start of classes tomorrow.

Anastasia found the room with the name "Anastasia Steele" marked on it. Below it she read the name, "Kate Kavanagh." She looked around her, wondering which one of these people could be Kate.

The room behind the door was less grand compared to the rest of the Mansion, but it was comfortable and had everything that two students would need as well as a bathroom that was shared with the room next door.

Anastasia began unpacking her clothes and placing them in one of the two wardrobes. She didn't own many clothes. She preferred plain black robes or jeans and t-shirts for muggle wear. She wasn't much of a shopper.

An explosive laugh came from outside the door and a vivacious blonde girl tumbled into the room.

"Hi, you must be Anabella." The girl's good mood was almost threatening.

"It's Anastasia." Ana corrected.

"Oh, Anastasia, right, sorry. I'm Kate." She laughed again. Anastasia couldn't really see what was so funny.

"So what's your focus of study?" Kate asked.

"Medicinal magic"

Kate cocked her head "Why did you choose that?"

"A few years ago, my stepfather was in a bad accident. It was so scary not being able to do anything for him, so I'm dedicating my study to healing."

Almost before Anastasia could finish talking, Kate asked another question. "Did you study at Hogwarts or did you have a private education?"

"Hogwarts" Anastasia replied a little embarrassed. It was very obvious that Kate had had a private education.

"And your parents, are they wizards as well?"

"My mother is a muggle." Anna replied. "My father may have been a wizard, but he died when I was a baby so I don't really know that much about him."

Kate's face dropped it's enthusiasm for a second and showed true sympathy. "I'm really sorry, that must have been hard."

"Yeah, I never really got to know him, but my stepfather has been really involved in my life."

"Well look, if you ever get lonely, we're in the same room so you can always talk to me."

"Thanks." Anastasia said a little abashed. She had gotten up too early to handle all this energy. "I'm done putting my clothes away so I think I'll have a look around." Judging by all of the luggage that Kate had brought, it was going to take her a long time to unpack.

"Sure," Kate said while opening a suitcase. "I'll find you before the tour!"

Anastasia left the room and walked down the hallway. She passed the red door that was marked as the Assistant Professor's room and continued down the hallway. Students were still filing in through they foyer. She wove through the busy room and found a deserted looking hallway at the end of the room. her footsteps echoed as she walked further away from the foyer. She appreciated the silence away from the buzzing excitement behind her.

"You must be lost." A smooth voice rang through the hallway. Anastasia looked to see a wizard in grey robes leaning against an opened door. He looked too old to be a student, but Anastasia couldn't imagine a professor being so… handsome.

"Sorry, I was just looking around. The noise upstairs was giving me a bit of a headache."

The wizard's mouth twisted into a half smile. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small pill. "Here take this." He held it out to her. As she accepted it from him, his hand brushed hers. She could feel his rough skin against her soft hands. She helplessly fought a blush.

Anastasia looked at the pill in her hand.

"Go ahead, take it. I formulated it myself."

Anastasia put the pill in her mouth.

He watched her swallow the pill. "Good girl"

"What did you say?" Anastasia stepped back.

"What?" He looked like he was snapping out of a trance. "Nothing, I said it's a good pill."

A strange swimming feeling was washing through Anastasia's head. His words sounded like they were coming from far away. "You should get going. You're going to miss the-" He stopped speaking abruptly when he noticed her legs going limp.

"SHIT!"

All Anastasia felt as she slipped into darkness was the warmth of the man's body as he rushed to stop her from hitting the ground.


End file.
